Timeline
__NoTOC__Below is the timeline for the Total Drama series. Facts may be included from the Ridonculous Race series, only if they pertain to events in Total Drama. Media Timeline 2007 *'Total Drama Island' **Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 / Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 **The Big Sleep **DodgeBrawl **Not Quite Famous **The Sucky Outdoors **Phobia Factor **Up the Creek **Paintball Deer Hunter **If You Can't Take the Heat... **Who Can You Trust? **Basic Straining **X-treme Torture **Brunch of Disgustingness **No Pain, No Game **Search and Do Not Destroy **Hide and Be Sneaky **That's Off the Chain! **Hook, Line and Screamer **Wawanakwa Gone Wild! **Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon **After the Dock of Shame **Camp Castaways **Are We There Yeti? **I Triple Dog Dare You **Season Review **The Very Last Episode, Really! **Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island *'Total Drama Action' **Monster Cash **Alien Resurr-eggtion **Riot on Set **Beach Blanket Bogus **3:10 to Crazytown **The Aftermath: Trent's Descent **The Chefshank Redemption **One Flu Over the Cuckoos **The Sand Witch Project **Masters of Disasters **Full Metal Drama **The Aftermath: For-Gwen and Forget? **Ocean's Eight - Or Nine **One Million Bucks, B.C. **Million Dollar Babies **Dial M For Merger **Super Hero-ld **The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose **The Princess Pride **Get a Clue **Rock n' Rule **Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen **2008: A Space Owen **Top Dog **Mutiny on the Soundstage / The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? 2008 *'Total Drama Action' **Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *'Total Drama World Tour' **Walk Like an Egyptian - Part 1 / Walk Like an Egyptian - Part 2 **Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan **Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better **Broadway, Baby! **The Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water **Slap Slap Revolution **The Am-AH-Zon Race **Can't Help Falling in Louvre **Newf Kids on the Rock **Jamaica Me Sweat **The Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon **I See London... **Greece's Pieces **The EX-Files **Picnic at Hanging Dork **Sweden Sour **The Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! **Niagara Brawls **Chinese Fake-Out **African Lying Safari **Rapa Phooey **Awwwwww, Drumheller **The Aftermath: Hawaiian Style! **Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles **Hawaiian Punch *'Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' **Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! **Truth or Laser Shark **Ice Ice Baby **Finders Creepers **Backstabbers Ahoy! **Runaway Model **A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste **The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean **Grand Chef Auto **Up, Up and Away in My Pitiful Balloon **Eat, Puke and Be Wary **The Enchanted Franken-Forest **Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown 2009 *'Total Drama: All-Stars' **Heores vs. Villains **Evil Dread **Saving Private Leechball **Food Fright **Moon Madness **No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition **Suckers Punched **You Regatta Be Kidding Me **Zeek and Ye Shall Find **The Obsta-Kill Kourse **Sundae Muddy Sundae **The Bold and the Booty-ful **The Final Wreck-ening *'Total Drama: Pahkitew Island' **So, Uh, This is My Team? **I Love You, Grease Pig **Twinning Isn't Everything **I Love You, I Love You Knots **A Blast From the Past **Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems **This is The Pits! **Three Zones and a Baby **Hurl and Go Seek / Scarlett Fever **Sky Fall **Pahk'd With Talent **Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize Events Timeline Before 1978 *'May 21:' Chef Hatchet is born.Revealed on the Total Drama Online website. 1978 *'November 18:' Chris McLean is born.Sierra revealed he was born in 1979 in Broadway, Baby!, the date was revealed on the Total Drama Online website. Between 1979 and 1990 *'Unknown Date:' Blaineley O'Halloran is born.Her birthday is never revealed, but it is assumed she is younger than Chris. 1990-1991 *'Between July 1990 and November 1990:' Geoff, Noah, and Owen are born.They are all 16 at the start of Total Drama Island, but 19 at the start of the Ridonculous Race. *'Between July 1990 and April 1991:' Alejandro Burromuerto, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold McGradey, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler are born.They are all 16 by the start of Total Drama Island. *'April 1, 1991:' Cody Anderson is born.Date revealed by Sierra in Walk Like an Egyptian - Part 1, he is 16 in Total Drama Island. 1991-1992 *'Between July 1991 and May 1992:' Anne Maria, B, Brick McArthur, Cameron Wilkins, Dakota Milton, Dawn, Jo, Lightning Jackson, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey are born.They are all 16 by the start of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. 1992-1993 *'Between July 1992 and May 1993:' Amy and Samey, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Topher are born.They are all 16 by the start of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *'Between November 1992 and May 1993:' Leonard is born.He is 16 at the start of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and the start of The Ridonculous Race. References